


Whipped

by sffan



Series: It's All a Matter of Perspective [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Sometimes the sidelong looks just get to Jayne. Will Simon let him fight?





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourteenth Friday Firefly challenge on LJ. Use the phrases: "Don't kill anyone" and "You take away all my fun."
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: July 17, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

As soon as we come down the stairs I can hear it - the murmuring, the whispers, the scornful laughter - it sets my teeth on edge. I know I should be used to it by now, but I ain't. Simon can feel me tense up and he puts his hand on my arm to calm me. Of course, that just makes it worse, 'cause now there's smirks and knowing glances, 'cause they think I'm whipped. And maybe I am. I know I'd do just about anythin' to keep Simon happy and that includes swallowin' my pride on occasion. So insteada goin' over and crackin' some skulls, I follow Simon over to a table in the corner of the bar. 

I slump in my chair and glare at the people starin' at us. Simon strokes my thigh idly and says, "Go on, get it out of your system. There's no point even trying to talk to you right now." 

I look at Simon to see if he's serious, he don't usually like me fightin', and then smile when I see that he is. I get up and he squeezes my arm gently and I look down at him. 

"Just don't kill anybody," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Awww," I say with a pout, "You take away all my fun." 

"Surely not all of it," Simon replies as he grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me down into a long, wet kiss. 

After he's done licking my tonsils, he lets go of my shirt and pats me on the chest, grinnin' a sexy smile at me that sends a little thrill through me 'cause I know it means he's gonna let me take him back upstairs afterwards. 

Smilin', I say, "Alright, not ALL my fun." I adjust my gun belt around my hips and head towards the crowd of sneering men, cracking my knuckles. 


End file.
